Conventionally, when customer work orders or related work matters arrive and are entered either manually or automatically into the database system of an enterprise computer network, the work must be delegated, updated and finalized in a timely manner to ensure optimal customer satisfaction.
In one example, work orders are received and delegated according to availability of working employees, employee groups or other internal work communities. The work orders may also be updated and passed on to different members of different groups thus complicating the process and requiring adequate updates to occur so all employees have access to the most updated information. There are limits on the employee's ability to identify a customer's requests in real-time and other updates related to those requests. Also, the communication between an internal employee and a customer is often limited to one interaction (i.e., phone call), or more commonly an email communication which may be regarded as non-personal and non-satisfactory to certain customers.